Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of pitot-static systems, and more particularly detection of blockage of pitot tubes of pitot-static systems.
A pitot-static system as used in an aircraft is a system of pressure-sensitive instruments that is most often used in aviation to determine an aircraft's airspeed, Mach number, altitude, and altitude trend. A pitot-static system generally includes of a pitot tube, a static port, and the pitot-static instruments. Other instruments that might be connected are air data computers, flight data recorders, altitude encoders, cabin pressurization controllers, and various airspeed switches. Errors in pitot-static system readings can be extremely dangerous as the information obtained from the pitot static system, such as altitude, is potentially safety-critical.
One source of error in the pitot-static system is related to blockage or obstruction inside the pitot tube. Reasons for blockage may include icing, volcanic ash, dirt, foreign object (like insects), duct tapes, pitot covers etc. The blockage or obstruction of the pitot tube results in erroneous data regarding airspeed, altitude or the like being indicated on the instruments. This results in confusion in crew, spatial disorientation and potentially catastrophic failures.